


Marriage

by dinopoodle



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinopoodle/pseuds/dinopoodle
Summary: Bella's thoughts just before her marriage .





	Marriage

**_Any mistakes are mine, the characters however sad to say are not._ **

****

****

Bella was as ready as she would ever be.  The flowers, guests, gown, everything was ready and her father was waiting to walk her down the isle.  Marriage, she thought what a large step.  Not by far the largest step she would take by far, seeing as she still had the change to get through.  But as she looked down at the flowers in her hands she felt it really hit her.  She was getting married; it amazed her really that she had found her someone.

 

After all they had been through she and Edward where finally going to be together.  Could they have a good strong marriage?  Her parent’s marriage had come to an end.  Her father she privately thought still held some love and always would for her scatter brained mother.  Her mother was so happy with her new husband.  They lead such different lives now from where they both began.  How would the future change for her and Edward?

 

She knew that if she wanted an eternity with him this was the step he asked of her.  She sighed as she smoothed a hand down her dress.  I guess she thought we never do really know what the future holds until it is upon us. For all her fears about marriage and all the troubles her relationship had been through she knew no matter what happened she belong beside him.  Her Edward, which is where she belonged no matter what the cost.  Life and marriage would be an adventure for the both of them. Let the journey begin she thought as she opened the door to see her father look at her. Ready? He asked.  Ready was she? Yes, decided let the next chapter in this adventure begin.

 


End file.
